Well I have a good in my head
by Minato4thhokage18
Summary: Liam find out that he isn't the average persln


Liam was playing games in his older brother's apartment when it happened. "Well this looks like a pretty interesting game." said a female voice.

"What! Who are you? Where are you?" Liam yelled.

"Geez keep it down will yah, I'm sure the neighbors can hear you." Said the voice.

Liam sat there contemplating where the voice was coming from when he realized there wad no one in the apartment with me.

"A-a-are y-y-you a g-g-ghost?" Liam asked terrified of the idea.

"Are you mocking me? Because I'm feeling mocked." the voice said angrily," Don't you know that ghosts are the lowest level of poltergeist there are?"

N-n-no, not r-r..."

"Would you stop with the damn stuttering!" The voice yelled.

"I thought you said that we have to be quiet or the neighbours will hear us?" Liam shot back

"No, I said YOU have to be quiet" the voice said

"Then why don't you have to be quiet?" Liam asked frustrated by the voice's logic.

"You're a real slow one aren't you?" Said the voice

"Actually, I'm the fastest in the running club." Liam replied cheekily

"I am inside your head dumbass!"the voice yelled

Liam turned around walked to his phone and dialed a number.

"What on earth are you doing now?" The voice asked angrily

"Hello, this is Meslik Hostpital for the Ill Minded. How can I help you?" The voice on the phone asked

"Yes, do you have a treatment for voices in someone's head?" Liam asked

"Why yes treatment prices range fro..." the phone went looked at it confused. He was sure it had been fully charged when he picked it up.

"You... made... me... use up...

almost... all my... power." The voice said tiredly.

"You made my phone die?"

"Yes... I... did..."

"Why though?"

"Because... you where about to... Tell the government... about your power.. ." The voice said less tired than before.

"And this is bad because?"

"The world we live in is a lie Liam." A deep voice said from behind Liam.

"Kansai! You're back." Liam said glad to see his brother. To Liam Kansai was his brother in all but blood having saved him from a life of crime back when he was 7.

Kansai didn't look like much with his short height, pale complexion and skinny build but those who know him knew, put him in a boxing ring and he will beet his opponent in under 2 minutes.

"I see you finally contacted your Fea'u." Said Kansai

"Fea'u? What's a Fea'u?" Asked Liam confused.

"It seems my knowledge is required to educate you,"said the voice arrogantly,"Fea'u are the highest level of poltergeist you can find. We inhabit the host body and advise them as well as help them use Ki'ea. Us Fea'u are the dead souls of wise and powerful Ki'ea users. So you should be thankful for me inhabiting you."

"How do I get her out, I don't think I can live with her for the rest of my life." Asked Liam

"Believe me I've tried to get rid of mine,"complained Kansai,"but once you have one you're stuck with it for life."

"Hey!"the voice yelled," 'it' has a name!"

"Then what, great mistress, is it? Asked Kansai sarcastically.

"Wait, you can hear her too?" Asked Liam.

"No Liam, I am guessing what she is saying."answered Kansai with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Talia, no surname and to and to answer your question Liam since he too has a Fea'u he can hear me."

"Talia why did you choose to inhibit me of all people?"Liam asked confused why such a powerful being chose him as a host.

"Well I owed your parents a great debt,"Talia answered,"Before I was murdered I was actually suppose to be..."

"Wait a second. Murdered! And you knew my parents? Liam interrupted rudely.

"Yes I knew your parents, the Calibres were the nicest people I ever met. They were the ones to teach me how to use assistance and golem Ki'ea. They mourned the loss of you every day since you were kidnapped."

"I was kidnapped? When? I don't have any memory from before I was 7."

"That would be the result of mind Ki'ea. It isn't technically illegal but is highly frowned upon." Said Kansai,"I am very skilled in construct and body Ki'ea but know enough mind Ki'ea to unblock you're memories."

"Sadly that would be impossible," said Talia," His memories have been completely removed."

"You do realise what this means right?"said a worried Kansai

"Okay enough!" Liam yelled ,"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Liam your mind will be able to absorb information so well that your memory will be perfect from now on." Stated Kansai grimly.

"Then why are you so worried?" Liam asked confused why such a good thing was bad.

"There are certain religions in Geel'Woud, the world of Ki'ea, that will consider your ability heresy and would kill you for having it." Stated Talia bluntly

"Well tell there is at least flame or fire magic in this place." I asked

"Ki'ea" corrected Kansai while desperately trying to signal to Talia to not tell Liam what he wants to hear.

You could almost see Talia's smirk as she said," Why Liam, there is an entire branch of Ki'ea dedicated to it."

Liam's eyes widened comically as he made a huge grin as he pyromaniac inside of him came to life.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Conjuring fire out of nothing and burning shit 'n stuff here I come!"yelled Liam excitedly as he marched off in a random direction.

"And just how are you going to get to Geel'Woud without your dearest older brother opening a portal for you?" asked Kansai while smirking

"I didn't think that far ahead." Said Liam sheepishly," I got overwhelmed by the idea of being able to conjure sweet ,lovely ,magnificent fire."

"Well I can see that the prospect of burning things with Ki'ea overwhelmed you so I'll open the portal to Geel'Woud." Said Kansai as he stepped onto the carpet in the middle of the room. Suddenly Liam felt a shiver down his spine. Looking out the window at the apartment building across the road he saw a dark figure wearing a trenchcoat on the roof holding a sniper rifle.

"Kansai, I think we have a fucking problem!" Liam yelled as he started to look for cover. Kansai looked up knowing Liam swore only in the most dire of situations. Liam looked at the dark figure seeing him smirk as Kansai's portal opened. The figure aimed at Kansai and started to pull the trigger when Liam started running hoping to tackle Kansai through the portal. A gunshot rang out. All Liam saw was the blood splattered across his brother's face.

"Liam!" Kansai yelled. Liam looked down to find a hole in his chest slowly turning the white shirt around it crimson. Looking at his brother Liam smiled knowing that that was the last image his brother will remember. Blood started leaking from his lips as he collapsed through the portal. The last thing he sees is his brothers distressed face and the violet skies of Geel'Woud.

 **Now time for the author. I'm gonna be honest and say that my friend and I thought this up (you know who you are) and she currently doesn't have an account so I'll put her account down next chapter**

 **Now I need ideas from people**

 **Here are the current elementsOf Ki'e**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Water**

 **Wind**

 **Life(plants)**

 **Death(skeletons zombies)**

 **Protection(shields)**

 **Construct**

 **Healing**

 **Body(like enhancing)**

 **Earth**

 **Blood**

 **Golem**

 **Mind**

 **So I need 3 more ideas**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRTITISM**


End file.
